


McGonagall's Muggle Project

by EmmytheEwok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But then again even Voldemort must listen to Queen, Do pureblood listen to music at all?, Draco is a nice guy that sings Queen, F/M, Fluff, Harry the eternal cock blocker, Harry walks in on Draco and Hermione about to kiss, Holy shit what an awful existance, That's something to ponder over, anyway, fluffffffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmytheEwok/pseuds/EmmytheEwok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco sings Bohemian Rhapsody. <br/>Hermione hears him.</p><p>Then Harry walks in like the eternal cock-blocker he is and ruins everything for my otp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	McGonagall's Muggle Project

"I see a little silhouetto of a man. Scaramouche! Scaramouche! Will you do the fandango? Thunderbolts of lightning, very very frighten-"

"Erhem." At the pointed cough, Draco let out a squawk of distress, spinning round and spraying soap suds all over the kitchen. 

"Hermione!" He gasped out, clutching his chest dramatically. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" 

The highly amused witch raised one delicate eyebrow. "Were you singing Bohemian Rhapsody?"

"Singing? Oh, no, I wasn't singing-" 

"Well, I'll give you that, it was more like warbling, not unlike the Fat Lady-"

Letting out a snort, Draco turned back to washing the dishes. "You would know about warbling, wouldn't you Granger. I hear enough of it when you shower, my room is next to the bathroom you know."

Cheeks pink, Hermione refused to let this excellent blackmail material slip through her fingers. "This isn't about my Adele impressions, this is about you washing the dishes and singing a very famous muggle song."

At this, Draco grinned impishly at her. "Yes, the old Draco would have passed out at the thought of it."

Hermione ran her eyes over the grin greedily, committing every crease to memory. It was rare to see him so open and carefree. Although Draco appeared to be happy in the University Dorm, she knew him well enough to read between the lines. He was hurting, but he was healing, which was the main point of this little adventure into the muggle world. 

After the pause lasted slightly too long, consumed by the sombre tone of her thoughts, Draco's face creased slightly in confusion. "Is everything... alright?"

"Just filing this away in useful blackmail material." She mocked, "Draco Malfoy, Slytherin prince, and lover of Queen songs."

Draco smirked suddenly, eyes sparkling with mischief. "Well, Granger, that's just not fair. I need a promise that you won't tell anyone."

This time it was Hermione who snorted, smirking up at him. “Well, that's not going to happen, ferret.”

He lunged forward suddenly, throwing her over his shoulder playfully. “What did you just call me?” 

“Draco!” Hermione could barely hear his teasing comments over her own laughter. “Draco, let me down!” 

“Nope, not yet Granger, not until you promise to keep my secret!” Draco's hands tightened reassuringly on her wriggling legs as he span them around in the kitchen. 

“Don't you dare drop me!” She squealed, hands clutching his shirt. The kitchen began to blur around her.

“Well, you better promise, or risk it.” He loosened his hands a fraction, just enough to unsettle the girl but not to put her in any danger.

“Alright! Alright! I give.” Pounding on his back, she demanded to be put down.

Gripping her hips, Draco slid her off of his shoulder and down his body until she could wrap her legs around his waste. This unexpected movement drew a sharp intake of breath from the mildly confused Slytherin, and an equally surprising grin from the Gryffindor. 

“See?” Draco's voice was a mocking whisper. “It wasn't that hard, was it?” 

“Oh, shut up.” She muttered, moving her head towards his. 

“Make me.” Their heads were so close that when he spoke their lips almost brushed.

The kitchen door suddenly slammed open. “Hermione, Ron called and- Shit, were you guys-?”

Draco sighed, allowing Hermione to escape once again. “Harry! Erh, that's not really- well maybe- if you...you know.” The girl turned bright red at her babble, tugging a hand through her curls nervously. 

“I'm so sorry, why does this always happen to me?” The teenage boy looked stricken, eyes darting around the room to look at everyone put the pair.

“The eternal cockblocker, Harry Potter.” Draco slapped Harry's back good naturedly as he walked out the door (maybe a little too hard to be a friendly tap, but Merlin's Beard the annoying little shit deserved it.) “We should get locks on these doors.”

Hermione rolled her eyes at the Chosen One's panicked expression. “Honestly, we were only kissing Harry, and not even that.” 

“Yeah,” Draco called out from where he was collecting up his things for class. “You should see what Blaise and Cho get up to in there when they come back from Astronomy.”

Two scandalised voice gasping “Draco” could just be heard as he closed the door behind him, leaving the pair of Gryffindors to freak out, and probably wash every inch of the house thoroughly. 

But honestly, why else would Blaze Zabini, the most pampered princess in all the land, want to get up at the crack of dawn to study?


End file.
